Vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) aircrafts are useful for transporting people and/or cargo. VTOL aircrafts may be particularly useful as alternatives to airplanes and/or helicopters, for example, in areas with little room for a runway or helicopter pad (e.g., urban areas) or for transferring people and/or cargo shorter distances than would be economically feasible using an airplane or helicopter.
One disadvantage with VTOL aircrafts, and, indeed, aircrafts in general, is the time required between trips to refuel, unload, and/or reload the aircraft.
For at least these reasons, therefore, it would be advantageous if a new or improved VTOL aircraft could be developed that addressed one or more of the above-described concerns, and/or other concerns.